


Domestic

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Baking with McHanzo.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2019. The prompt is 'vanilla'.

Jesse winced at the high-pitched shriek of metal against metal when the knife slipped out of the vanilla pod and slid along his metallic left hand. "Damn it."

"Slow and careful, Jesse," Hanzo reminded him from where he was heating milk.

He nodded and finished cutting open the vanilla pod, scraping the seeds out with the knife. "Sorry, darlin'. Didn't mean to kill your eardrums."

"Did you say something?" Hanzo asked, a sly smile on his lips.

Chuckling, Jesse tossed the pod in the milk and scraped the seeds off into it as well. "Anythin' else you need?"

"Not at the moment." Hanzo took advantage of Jesse's nearness to kiss his cheek, all while stirring the vanilla into the milk. "Did the knife survive the encounter with your hand?"

Humming thoughtfully, Jesse inspected the knife closely. Finding some seeds on the tip, he scraped those off into the milk. "It's good. High quality."

"Only the best tools for a Shimada." Hanzo reminded him, stirring in the additional seeds.

Jesse raised his eyebrows, slipping his arms around Hanzo's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Are you sayin' I'm a tool, darlin'?"

"You know me better than that, Jesse." Hanzo smiled when Jesse kissed his cheek.

Chuckling, Jesse rested his chin on Hanzo's shoulder once again. "Yes, I do."

"Not much longer," Hanzo told him after a few moments of silence, sensing that Jesse was getting impatient.

A soft huff of laughter puffed past his ear and cheek. "Are you a mind reader now?"

"I just know _you_ , Jesse." Hanzo turned off the heat before kissing Jesse's cheek again.

Smiling, Jesse gently cupped Hanzo's cheek and kissed him. "Love you, Hanzo."

"I love you, too, Jesse."


End file.
